Computer networking provides vital efficiency for private, government and commercial enterprises. Distributive computer networks can globally interconnect a virtually limitless number of electronic devices to facilitate efficient communications. To effectively manage devices and tasks within a network, distributive network operators must diligently work towards ensuring network integrity. For example, network administrators must react to error messages indicative of the failure of a device or connection, or of the presence of an unauthorized device on the network. Delays in reacting to a failed or unauthorized network device can result in an increased loss of connectivity, network damage and compromise to confidential data, among other concerns.
Challenges associated with ensuring network integrity compound as the sizes of networks expand. Large networks lack a mechanism for efficiently knowing that all of the devices on a network are functioning properly. While discovery protocols have been developed to assist with identifying connected devices, many conventional discovery protocols also have the potential for causing software damage. For instance, a conventional protocol can lock up a system if it attempts to detect an open port using an unexpected protocol. Other protocols may work on a small scale, however, they often do not scale well in a world-wide type network. As such, most networks are reactive in nature, addressing problems only after their discovery, e.g., when a crucial device fails to respond correctly, or an unauthorized device has already compromised the system.
As such, there is no mechanism for dynamically tracking all devices on a network in a transparent, non-intrusive and non-damaging fashion. Relatedly, no known protocol can effectively verify that identified devices are approved for use on a network. Absent such detection processes, networks remain vulnerable to intrusion, compromise and damage. There consequently exists a need for an improved manner of identifying devices located on a network.